An Embarrassing Day for Alex Karev
by Shaun Robertson
Summary: After humiliating Izzie in front of the entire hospital, Alex finds himself locked outside the on-call room and trapped in the hallways of Seattle Grace - butt naked.
1. Chapter 1

Izzie Stevens had sworn to get revenge on Alex for what he'd done. The entire hospital had seen her naked pictures thanks to him, and she knew exactly how she'd get him back.

* * *

Alex Karev flew into the on-call to find Izzie, who was lying in nothing but her underwear, patiently waiting for him.

Alex: "You... paged?"

Izzie: "Yes, _I did_."

Alex grinned.

Izzie had spent the past week paging Alex to the on-call room for a little fun time. She didn't like him, no, but she had to admit that he was pretty skilled when it came to the bedroom. It was all part of her plan anyway. And if all went to plan, Alex Karev would never be able to walk through the hospital without being laughed at again.

Izzie: "Take off your clothes."

Alex grinned with excitement as he quickly removed his white scrub-coat, throwing it into the corner of the room. He then pulled his light blue shirt up and over his head, adding it to the pile. He untied the string on his scrub bottoms and slowly pulled them down around his ankles, kicking them off to the corner. He was now dressed in nothing but a pair of _very_ tight black boxers and black socks. He placed his hands on the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down around his ankles. He stepped out of them and threw them on the rest of the pile, before removing his socks. He was now completely naked. He placed his arms on his hips as he boasted his naked body to Izzie, before noticing what the chill in the room had done to his anatomy and blushing with embarrassment.

Alex: "It's a little, uh, cold in here."

Izzie: "I can see that."

She shot him a smile as she glared his naked body up and down, taking it all in. She had to admit... It was quite an impressive body. She continued to look for longer than she had to, purely in an effort to make Alex feel uncomfortable, before finally breaking out of her trance.

Izzie: "Yeah, I'm not really feeling it."

Alex: "Are you kidding me?"

Izzie: "Sorry, Alex. This is all just so repetitive, and well, boring. I want something exciting."

Alex glanced down at his naked body, quickly placing his hands over his crotch after noticing how exposed he was.

Alex: "This was your idea, Iz! Am I not exciting enough for you?"

Izzie: "It's not you... It's just the whole situation."

Alex: "But, I just stripped naked for you."

Izzie: "Well, I mean... I do have one idea."

She slowly walked over towards the bed where her bag was. She reached inside it and pulled out a short pink scarf which had conveniently been in there this whole time. She walked back over to Alex and held it up to him.

Alex: "What the hell is this?"

Izzie: "It's a scarf, Alex. I'm going to blindfold you."

Alex: "Like hell you are!"

Izzie: "Alex, I'm going to blindfold you. You're not going to be able to see anything. You'll walk around the room looking for me and I promise, if you catch me, I'm all yours. Deal?"

Alex: "I don't know. That's a little weird."

Izzie: "Well then, I'm leaving."

She quickly stormed back over towards the bed before rushing on her clothes, preparing to leave a very naked, and a very horny, Alex behind.

Alex: "Okay, okay. Don't go. I'll do it."

Izzie: "That's more like it."

She walked back over to Alex and wrapped the scarf around his head, covering his eyes completely in an effort to make sure he couldn't see a single thing. Once done, she continued to spin him around in a circle so he couldn't tell which way he was facing.

Alex: "Damn it, Iz. This is ridiculous."

Izzie: "Do you want to have sex or not?"

Alex didn't even reply to the statement before he slowly began walking around the room. He removed has hands from his crotch and held them out in front of him to feel around where he was going.

Izzie: "Wow. It really is cold."

Alex: "Shut up, Iz!"

He heard her laugh to herself from the corner of the room and carefully, and quite slowly, walked over to where the sound came from. She had already moved before he got there. Another few tries and Alex was getting dizzy from all the circling around. He went for her again, almost running this time, but she was already gone. He had to be quicker.

Alex: "This is so stupid."

Izzie quietly grabbed her phone out of her bag and began taking pictures of him. _Alex Karev. Butt naked. Wearing a pink blindfold. And a cold penis._ This was going to be great.

Alex: "Where are you?!"

Izzie: "I'm right over here."

Alex ran to the sound of her voice this time.

Izzie: "Oh, I'm over here now."

Alex ran again, faster this time. It was no use though, she was already gone.

Izzie: "Oh... You know how you put all those naked pictures of me up around the hospital?"

Unfortunately, Alex was no longer paying attention to what Izzie was saying. The only thing he was focusing on was which direction the sound had came from.

Izzie crept over towards the door of the on-call room. She stood there in silence as she watched Alex parade around the room naked. Smiling sinfully to herself, she turned to the door and opened it wide.

Alex: "Where are you, Izzie?!"

Izzie: "I'm right here, Alex."

Alex lunged his entire naked body into the direction of Izzie, who had quickly dived out of the way, causing him to unwillingly dive right out of the on-call room and straight into that hallways of Seattle Grace hospital - completely naked.

Alex: "What the-"

He immediately felt a colder breeze brush up against his naked flesh as he tore of the blindfold.

Izzie: "Payback's a bitch, Alex."

Izzie quickly slammed the door to the on-call room shut, leaving Alex, who had completely frozen in shock, finding himself locked out of the on-call room - butt naked.

Alex: "Izzie!"

Alex ran at the door and quickly tried the handle._ It was locked._ He knocked on the door, quietly in an effort to not draw any attention from the people nearby.

Alex: "Very funny, Iz. You've proved your point. But, I'm naked! Let me back in!"

Izzie was laughing hysterically behind the locked door as Alex frantically tried to plead his case before anyone caught him like this.

Alex: "Seriously, Iz! I'm sorry, okay? Please, just let me in!"

Izzie _(still laughing)_: "Not even a chance to scrub in will get me to open this door."

Alex: "Damn it, Izzie!"

He frantically went to cover his bits with the pink scarf, which was naturally entirely to small to hide anything at all. He quickly discarded it to the ground before covering his crotch with his hands.

Izzie: "Hey, I bet it's even colder out there, huh? If I were you, I'd find somewhere to hide. Oh, and I'd hurry... It's almost lunch."

Alex looked down at his naked body and found that she was right. It was much colder.

Alex: "Fuck!"


	2. The Humiliation Continues

Alex carefully covered his crotch with his hands as he slowly began to step away from the locked door and down the hospital hallway. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to move before someone caught him like this. He quickly weighed out his options, which were few, as he continued to rehash over what had just happened. He was so engrossed in his thinking that he hadn't even noticed when…

George: "Alex?!"

Alex: "You have got to be kidding me."

Alex bowed his head to the ground in embarrassment whilst George began laughing uncontrollably. If there was one person Alex hadn't wanted to run into – It was George, who was now barely able to speak through his laughter.

George: "I never pegged you as much of a streaker…"

Alex: "I'm not streaking you idiot!"

George: "Why are you roaming through the halls naked then?"

Alex: "Izzie… She locked me out of the on-call room."

George: "Naked?"

Alex: "Yes, O'Malley. Naked."

George: "But… Why did you leave the room naked?!"

Alex: "I didn't mean to, George! I couldn't see where I was going!"

George: "How could you not s-"

Alex: "I was blindfolded, okay?! I had to follow her voice around the freaking room and I followed it right out the freaking door because I was freaking blindfolded!"

George instantly fell to the floor with laughter as Alex burned red with embarrassment. He stared down at George as he thought about hitting him. He then realized that hitting George would involve moving his hands away from covering his dick, and he certainly wasn't about to give George the satisfaction of seeing that too – especially when it was this cold.

George: "She got you good. She got you real good."

Alex: "Dude. Can you just give me some clothes?"

George: "I know this may be hard to believe, but I don't just carry clothes around in my pocket."

Alex: "What about your scrubs?"

George: "Great, and then I'm the naked one."

Alex: "You'd have your boxers at least."

George: "Not happening."

Alex: "Damn it, George! What am I supposed to do then? If I go down that hallway, then I'm gonna end up naked in front of the whole freaking cafeteria, and if I go down that one, I'm gonna end up naked in front of the whole freaking nurses station! So please, tell me, what am I supposed to do?"

George: "You could, um, cover yourself back up..."

Alex had gotten so worked up and carried away with his rant that he had actually used both his hands to point toward the places he was saying. He had completely uncovered himself in the process and given George a full-blown view of his penis. George nudged his head towards the problem as Alex finally looked down and became aware.

Alex: "Shit!"

George: "Is it cold down here?"

Alex: "Shut up, O'Malley!"

George: "I totally get why you're always so moody now."

Alex: "I am not small, George! It is cold. It is really freaking cold. If I had known that I was going to be roaming around the cold halls butt-fucking-naked all day, then I would have prepared, but I didn't. And now, I'm about to be caught in the nude by the entire freaking hospital and I've just flashed the one person in here who will never let me forget it. I'm not bragging, and I don't even like that I'm talking about my god damn penis with you, but I'm not small. It's just really freaking cold."

George: "Calm down, I believe you!"

Alex: "Good. Now can we please just get me some clothes?!"

George: "I guess I might have some clothes in my locker."

Alex: "Are you kidding me?! There's no way I can make it to the locker room without being seen!"

George: "These hallways are about to get very busy in the next ten minutes. There's no way you can stay here without being seen. You can either stay here and wait for that to happen, or chance it with the elevator. Your call."

Alex: "Damn it."

The two walked over to the elevator, George in front as Alex tip-toed behind him, ready to run in the chance that someone come. They stepped inside and Alex squeezed himself as far back into the corner as he could whilst George pressed the floor button.

George: "I'm sure that no one will actually be there, but just to be safe, I'd probably just run as fast as you can when the doors open…"

Alex: "You're sure there's no one there though, right?"

George: "Um... 87% sure?"

Alex: "I'll run."

They stood in silence as the elevator made its way to their floor, both of them painfully aware of the awkward atmosphere around them. George stood smiling to himself, amused by the situation, whilst Alex's head remained bowed to the ground in shame, cupping his crotch with his hands and still blushing with embarrassment. Alex's heart thumped in his chest as the elevator slowly came to a halt.

George: "You ready?"

Alex: "Do I have a choice?"

The doors flew open and Alex lunged from the elevator out into the hallways. He ran toward the locker room as fast as he could when he suddenly heard laughter erupt from behind him. He quickly turned around to see... He was on the wrong floor.

Alex: "Wait... What the?! O'Malley! You pressed for the freaking lobby?!"

Alex quickly turned around to face the elevator, bolting towards it, just in time to witness George collapse on the ground with laughter. He made it back to the elevator just as the doors closed shut. He stood in front of them, wide-eyed and shocked, whilst crowds of patients and doctors formed around him like an audience, each with their own shocked faces and loud laughter. He could feel the flashes of cameras surrounding him as he turned to look at his audience. He gave a half shy smile, as if pretending to be unfazed by the incident.

Alex: "Okay, okay. Nothing to see here. Move it along people."

He tried, but it was no use. He was blushing bright red. He was humiliated. Again...


End file.
